


In Dreams

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Sophie [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi has a rough night sleeping, fearing the worst for his family. But can nightmares really come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Update (4/2015): I am currently making a few changes to this series: 1) Sophie starts the series at 3 yrs old and not 2 yrs. There's a reason for this. 2) A slight change in her characterization has also been made, but the main storyline has not changed. Thank you!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STAR TREK TNG CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.

Geordi stood alone in Engineering, inputting data on his PADD as he stood in front of the warp core. The hypnotic humming of the core soothed him as he took a deep breath and wrenched his shoulders to stretch his back. In just a few hours, he would be finished with his shift, meet Miles at Ten Forward for a drink, and then be off to his quarters where Sophie would be sound asleep in her small bed and Data would be working at his console. 

He grinned as he relished the thought of planting a sensual kiss on his husband’s lips after a long, stressful day, but something broke his trance.

A whisper. Was it the warp core fluctuating?

He shook his head and turned his attention back to his PADD, but the next sound he heard came in sharply through the atmosphere around him.

“Daddy!”

Geordi’s head shot up and he quickly set his PADD down at the main workstation. He figured he had imagined it, but then it came again. 

“Daddy, help!” It was Sophie’s shrill voice, but where was it coming from? “Daddy…”

He realized it was coming from his commbadge. He pressed it and spoke, “Sophie, honey? Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” came her meek voice, sounding absolutely frightened. “It’s dark and I'm scared. There's a bad man here!”

Geordi took another deep breath. “Computer! Locate Sophie La Forge.”

The computer immediately responded. “Sophie La Forge is in Turbolift Three.”

He sighed in relief and tapped his commbadge again. “Sweetie, stay put! Daddy’s coming to get you!”

The next thing Geordi knew, he was rushing down a corridor that seemed to go on for miles. Just as he was about to reach the turbolift, a pain suddenly caught in his side. He clutched his waist with his hands, and when he brought them away from him, he saw blood…and a blade. 

He dropped to his knees and looked up at the figure that was suddenly standing in front of him. 

The figure wore a tan-colored cloak with black pants and shining black shoes. Geordi lifted his eyes and, through his VISOR, he saw a familiar figure that glowed a yet unfamiliar light.

It was Data. No it couldn't be! Data never smiled. At least, not like that.

Lore. It was Lore, and Sophie was struggling to free herself from his tight grip.

“You don’t need to run far…'Daddy,'” he growled menacingly as he held Sophie closer to him.

Geordi panted. “Please…don’t do anything to her.”

“Daddy! Help! He's hurting me!” she sobbed.

Lore knelt down and twisted her arm behind her back, making her scream. “Petulant little brat, isn’t she?” he laughed.

“Let her go!” Geordi shouted.

Lore shrugged. “If you insist…” 

As he stood up and dragged Sophie away, Geordi noticed that they were somehow now in the airlock chamber. “No! Lore, don’t!”

Lore pressed a giant red button and the door opened, but only Sophie and her piercing scream was forced out into open space as Geordi wailed with grief. He soon felt Lore’s hand on his face and his VISOR was violently ripped off him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geordi abruptly awoke from his slumber in a cold sweat and he took deep breaths as his blind, pale eyes stared ahead of him.

He put his face in his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached for his VISOR on the bedside table and clicked it onto his temples as he looked around the room.

The room was dimly lit and Spot was curled up between Data’s legs as he slept soundly on his stomach, his lean arms tucked underneath his pillow and the sheet wrapped over his torso, which was dressed in a black cotton shirt.

Geordi quietly stepped out of bed and put on his blue sleep pants and walked into their den. He stepped up to the replicator and whispered, “Glass of water.”

“Please state desired temperature.”

“I don’t care…with ice!” he commanded impatiently. The replicator bleeped and a small glass of ice water appeared, and Geordi drank it eagerly.

He placed the cool glass to his cheek as he silently crept to Sophie’s bedroom. She was fast asleep on her back with her beloved stuffed Circassian cat, Pickles, snug loosely in the crook of her arm.

Geordi found the toy in the Enterprise’s database and had it replicated for her birthday, and he laughed when she gave it that ridiculous name. He had tried to find her a real Circassian cat like the one he had when he was a child, but he realized that Spot wouldn’t take too well with a new cat, or any new pet for that matter.

Geordi placed his water on her night stand and sat on the bed. Her dark hair was still soft and had been brushed out smoothly. He smiled as he remembered that Data had perfectly calculated how much grooming their daughter needed at bedtime.

He reached out and stroked her forehead with his thumb. She suddenly shifted onto her side, facing toward him, and squeezed her cat to her chest.

He picked up his water glass again and took small sips as he looked around her room. There were a few paintings on the wall, mostly of Spot or of her fathers holding her hands. Another was a brightly colored ball of light bordered by roughly etched black lines.

Geordi raised an eyebrow as he stood and walked over to it to inspect it further. Was it the sun? Maybe it was from one of her lessons in school. Then he realized what his daughter had created.

It was the warp core. Several times, either he or Data would catch her in Engineering, usually tailing behind one of the ensigns or appearing to be lost. However, they would always find her in one particular place: sitting under the main console, staring into the whirring light of the core. Data warned her several times not only that she had to stay out of Engineering, but that one should not gaze too long into the core's light.

Perhaps that's why she decided to paint a likeness of it. It was no surprise how interested Sophie was in all things mechanical...but nuclear, as well?

“Darling,” came a delicate whisper behind him.

Geordi turned to see Data standing in the doorway, his sleek build now covered by a merlot-colored robe with matching pants.

Data stepped closer to their daughter's bed. “Is everything all right?” he asked. Geordi nodded and Data tilted his head. “Are you all right? You look as if you have been under recent stress.”

“Daddy?” Sophie's tired voice whimpered as she opened her eyes.

“It’s us, baby,” Geordi assured her, walking back to the bed as Data knelt down to her. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

“I had a dream…” she murmured. “A bad man…was chasing me…”

Geordi's heart skipped and he took one last gulp of cold water to calm himself.

Sophie looked at Data, who was now stroking her hair. “Can I sleep in your bed, Daddy?” she asked in a pitiful coo.

Data looked up at Geordi, as he knew that while he actually didn’t mind if their daughter shared their bed, Data knew his husband would chide him later if he allowed it. “That is not my decision, sweetheart,” Data told her, grinning slightly at Geordi.

Sure. Make me the bad guy, Geordi thought to himself.

However, he smiled. “Well," he said, "I don’t see any harm in allowing it. But, only tonight.”

Sophie grabbed her cat and climbed into Data’s arms.

Geordi walked into their bedroom and saw that Sophie was now snuggled close to Data, her back against his chest and his long, slender arm draped over her.

He climbed into bed and, just before he took off his VISOR, he heard Sophie’s sweet voice. “Daddy. Kiss Pickles night night.”

Geordi groaned and said, “I’m tired, honey. Have Daddy kiss him night night.”

“I already have,” Data said, matter-of-factually. “Pickles requires three kisses for ‘night night,’ and Sophie and I have already—“

“Okay, okay,” Geordi said, with a smile. He leaned toward the stuffed cat and quickly placed a kiss on its nose. “There…night night…” He took off his VISOR and set it on his night stand and snuggled into his pillow.

“Daddy?” he heard Sophie say to Data.

“Yes, little one?”

“How many stars are in the sky?”

“An infinite amount, my love,” Data said, his eyes closing to initiate his sleep program.

“Will you go see the flowers with me tomorrow?”

Geordi smiled as Data said softly, “We shall see, but you must close your eyes and sleep now.”

“Okay…” Sophie yawned and lazily pet her stuffed cat. A few moments of blissful silence passed as her eyes began to droop, but she had to know one more thing. “Daddy?”

Data sighed. “Yes, little one?”

“Do you have a twin?”

Geordi’s eyes opened wide as his heart began to pound.

If he had only put on his VISOR again, he would notice that Data’s eyes were just as wide as his.


End file.
